Historias de vida
by Alaysa Tsuki
Summary: Generalmente la vida da vueltas inimaginables, el clan Uchiha no fue aniquilado, aquí se muestra lo que pudo haber pasado en una serie de historias.La historia gira en torno a Itachi Uchiha y Shisui Uchiha. ItachixHinata - ShisuixOC
1. Prologo, intenso prologo

Hola! aquí traigo un oneshot que me ha estado picando los dedos desde hace un tiempito XD

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia proviene de mi loca cabeza!

**Dedicado a Sasha545**

Amanecía una vez más en Konoha. Apenas se notaba las secuelas que habían dejado las largas guerras mundiales en que los shinobis se vieron enfrentados unos a otros.

Aun así, después de todas pérdidas causadas por ésta, supieron levantarse y empezar de nuevo. Luchando codo a codo contra la adversidad, uniéndose sin importar las rivalidades, olvidando lo que no importaba, lograron ponerse de pie una vez más y los aldeanos podían disfrutar nuevamente de una muy anhelada paz.

El sol empezaba a subir para hacer surgir un nuevo día. Se podía escuchar como el comercio abría y las personas se dirigían a los lugares correspondientes para ir a trabajar.

Sin embargo, en un departamento en medio de Konoha, dos individuos aun ni si quiera pensaban en salir de la cama. Se trataba de una pareja, una joven durmiendo plácidamente y un hombre… bueno, él no podía dormir.

No había más que decir, ni que hacer, estaba satisfecho… en parte, porque aun anhelaba más de su chica.

Desvió su mirada a un lado de la cama y la observó dormir apenas cubierta por una sábana. La tela apenas tapaba su vientre lo cual le permitía deleitarse con cada detalle característico de su cuerpo.

Acariciaba su blanca piel pálida mirando fijamente su figura. Era realmente suave al tacto, algo que nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo considerando que la mayoría de las mujeres con que se rodeaba eran rudas y toscas al ser kunoichis. No había nada en ella que fuese de esa forma. Por el contrario, ella era dulce, suave, demasiado inhibida a veces para su gusto, pero era todo un deleite poder quitarle esa capa de autocontrol mientras se perdía en sus brazos.

Exhaló pesadamente y enfocó los ojos en sus pies… eran pequeños. Ascendió su mirada a sus piernas, hacia su zona íntima y su trasero apenas cubierto por la sábana. Observó nuevamente su vientre plano, su cintura pequeña y su parte favorita… _aquellas_ maravillas que tanto le gustaban y que se había dedicado a explorar a detalle durante la noche. Al ojo de cualquiera seguramente esa joven hubiese sido bastante promedio, pero para él, expelía algo único que la diferenciaba del resto.

Sonrió entredientes y empezó a acariciar el rostro de la joven. Se sentía maravillado con su rubor delicado, sus ojos enmarcados por gruesas pestañas, sus labios color cereza. Tal vez lo que más le gustaba de ella era su largo cabello color castaño que se extendía por la almohada.

No obstante, en la mente de Shisui, todas esas cualidades no eran la imagen de la perfección, más bien, era una cuadro de puro erotismo. Era lo más incitante que había observado en mucho tiempo y siendo el hombre que era sus dedos comenzaban a picarle pidiéndole que siguiera tocando y disfrutando de la persona a su lado.

Vio como la chica empezaba a despertar y sonrió aun más.

La joven parpadeó un par de veces mostrándole sus iris pardos. Decidió en ese momento que sus ojos era lo que más le gustaba de ella. No eran negros como los de las chicas de su familia, ni maravillosamente perlados como los Hyuga ni azules como los ojos de los Yamanaka. Tampoco eran _verde jade_ como los de Sakura Haruno. Eran pardos, sencillos, hermosos. Ese se había vuelto su color favorito.

Cuando la joven despertó del todo, lo primero que vio fue la sonrisa de su amante. Se ruborizó en el acto sin poder creer, a pesar del tiempo que estaban juntos, que él se hubiese quedado la noche y estuviese observándola dormir. Lo que más la avergonzó fue la forma en que le sonreía.

Se observaron un par de segundos entendiendo sin palabras lo que estaba pasando. Él estaba ahí, no se había ido como solía hacerlo. Esa mañana no había tenido que despertar sola.

Lentamente, sosteniéndole la mirada, su cuerpo trepó sobre el de él y comenzó a besarlo. No fue un acto pasional, más bien uno que demostraba lo que ella sentía por él.

Lo amaba.

Venía haciéndolo por mucho tiempo ya y si no lo había dicho en voz alta era porque nunca se sabía qué esperar con Shisui Uchiha. Sin embargo, todo lo que ella sentía se resumía en ese beso.

Él lo sabía.

Entendió sus sentimientos desde el momento en que ella suavizó cada gesto en su rostro al verlo. Correspondió aquel beso de la misma forma, transmitiéndole exactamente lo mismo. No fue brusco ni agresivo en ello, dejó que el momento los consumiera. Sólo se separó de sus labios cuando sintió que le estaba faltando el aire y pudo ver los ojos de aquella joven mirándolo con amor. Sin saber realmente por qué, se sintió afortunado.

La joven recorrió con sus manos el torso de Shisui, sacándole una sonrisa arrogante. Él la cubrió con sus brazos, sorprendiéndola al notar como su mirada se afilaba. Lo conocía hacía mucho tiempo, pero nunca dejaba de sorprenderse de la tonalidad de aquellos ojos negros como la noche; la forma en que con sólo una mirada eran capaces de ver más allá de lo que se quería mostrar. Aquella cualidad hacía de esos ojos los más poderosos del clan Uchiha.

Pero ella veía a Shisui como algo más que una herramienta shinobi.

Él era especial.

De hecho, objetivamente hablando, Shisui no era el hombre más atractivo de la aldea, sobre todo si se le comparaba con su eterno compañero, Itachi Uchiha. Sus labios eran demasiado fijos y su nariz mucho más ancha que el común de los miembros de su clan. Y aun así, ella se había enamorado de él y no de Itachi o cualquier otro joven más atractivo a simple vista. De hecho, lo que más le gustaba de él era la forma en que su cabello corto y negro se ondulaba en las puntas pues le agradaba enrollarlo entre sus dedos cuando él se quedaba dormido.

Estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, y él lo sabía.

-Deberías darme los buenos días siempre de este modo Hikari. - Dijo Shisui con burla mientras acariciaba la cintura de la joven.

-Tal vez, pero deberás ganártelo. - Respondió ella con el mismo tono de voz.

- Ah ¿sí? Pues veamos

De un rápido movimiento le tomó los brazos y rodó con ella sobre la cama colocándose él arriba. Le gustaba esa posición. Le gustaba cualquier posición si debemos ser honestos.

No perdió un instante y antes de que Hikari si quiera pudiese alegar, ya estaba devorándole los labios y apartando la sábana para poder poner sus manos sobre los senos de la joven.

Hikari gimió con el tacto. Sin embargo no quiso quedarse atrás. Si Shisui hacía de todo un juego, ella también podía jugar y tenía una estrategia más efectiva que la suya. Llevó sus manos hasta el vientre de Shisui y comenzó a acariciar su sexo notando al instante su excitación.

Shisui se separó de los labios de la joven y cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando en vano de no jadear. Hikari se sintió mucho más confiada cuando notó el gesto en el rostro de su amante.

Sus manos viajaron hacia el trasero de ella y lo apretaron, sacándole un gemido. Ahora estaban a mano. Sonriendo, empezó a besar su cuello justo en el lugar en donde sentía más fuerte latir su pulso. Empezó a descender dejando un rastro de humedad desde su cuello hacia sus senos. Se dedicó a pasar su lengua sobre uno de ellos mientras que con su mano libre masajeaba el otro.

Hikari comenzó a sonrojarse ante ello y se sintió levemente avergonzada al notar que no podía dejar de gemir ante las caricias de Shisui. Él sabía mucho más que ella sobre todo eso, aquello estaba claro. Se rindió parcialmente cerrando los ojos ante el placer cuando sintió que introducía uno de sus dedos en su intimidad.

Shisui sonrió cuando comprobó que estaba completamente húmeda. Movió su torso hacia adelante y subió nuevamente para devorar los labios de Hikari con toda la pasión que era posible demostrar.

Lentamente se introdujo en ella, sintiendo su estreches. Dejó escapar un gemido contra sus labios y comenzó a besar su cuello mientras le daba estocadas lentas y profundas. Disfrutaba escuchar los gemidos de su amante y pudo jurar que todo el ruido de la calle era opacado por los sonidos que salían de su boca. Aquello lo excitó y comenzó a aumentar la velocidad y la profundidad de sus embestidas.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que ella terminara junto con él.

Al final sólo quedaba sudor, placer y sus ojos pardos mirándolo con amor. Intentó calmar su respiración, recostando su rostro sobre el pecho de la joven.

Fue entonces, en esa posición, que se dio cuenta que no había otro lugar a donde quisiera ir. Había encontrado su lugar. Al final de todo, ella era su hogar, ella era el lugar donde volvería una y otra vez.

-Te amo… – Susurró sin poder creer que aquello había escapado de su boca.

- Yo también te amo. - Respondió ella un tanto sorprendida, Shisui no era una persona que exteriorizara lo que sentía, más bien, era del tipo que mostraba sus sentimientos con actos.

Shisui levantó su mirada y se encontró con sus ojos. Sonrió, porque sabía que aquello apenas comenzaba.


	2. Conociendonos 1 parte 3 años atras

**Capítulo 2**

**Conociéndonos**

Konoha se caracteriza por muchas cosas, en especial la eficacia de sus ninjas. Eran conocidos en el País del Fuego como una de las organizaciones más eficientes y respetadas a nivel militar. Cuando contratabas a un ninja de Konoha tenías completa seguridad que lo encargado se cumplía. Mientras esto pasaba por la cabeza de Itachi Uchiha, observó como su compañero de misión y mejor amigo, Shisui Uchiha, cargaba a una chica que dormía sobre su espalda.

Itachi se encontraba agotado. Giró la cabeza y vio que Hinata corría junto a él. La joven lucía cansada, no la culpaba, habían estado corriendo la mayor parte del día con un peso bastante significativo. Tanto Hinata como él estaban cargando cajas que contenían la razón de su misión.

La joven Hyuga había ido junto con ellos para encontrar a sus objetivos: Kakuzu y Hidan. Según el informe que recibieron del departamento de inteligencia de Konoha, ambos ninjas rango S habían regresado al País de la Cascada. Sin embargo, se sorprendieron por lo que encontraron allí.

~·Flash back·~

_Cuando llegaron lo único que hallaron fue una pequeña aldea destruida. _

_Caminaban por las calles entre los escombros y los cadáveres, cuando escucharon a dos sujetos discutiendo sobre lo que harían con una chica que yacía inconsciente. Uno de los sujetos la sostenía con muy poca delicadeza sobre el hombro mientras alegaba sobre el mejor "destino" para la jovencita mientras que el otro alegaba sin parar gesticulando exageradamente y cargando una guadaña._

_Itachi los reconoció como Hidan y Kakuzu._

_-Ya te he dicho que lo mejor sería venderla. Es necesario reunir dinero para pagar los gastos en que incurre nuestra organización. - Decía Kakuzu enfurecido._

_Hidan no veía los beneficios económicos que podía traer llevársela con ellos. La joven podía ser vendida como esclava en el país de los samuráis o a algún burdel en Amegakure. Aunque era muy común a simple vista podían obtener un buen pago por ella si la ofrecían en el lugar adecuado. No por nada él era tesorero de Akatsuki y un buen negociante._

_- ¡Pero es necesario darle un sacrificio al gran dios Jashin! ¡Tú sólo te preocupas acerca de obtener dinero y te dedicas a calumniar y ofender! ¡Sabes que necesito sacrificarla! - Gritó Hidan exasperado, dándole una mirada fulminante._

_Los rostros de Itachi y Shisui se mostraban inexpresivos, aunque por dentro, el menor de los Uchiha sentía lástima por la chica. Siempre los aldeanos de países menores como ese eran los que terminaban pagando el precio de las guerras y batallas que se desencadenaban entre las grandes naciones. Apretó el puño disimuladamente aunque su gesto no fue invisible a Hinata quien lo miró comprensivamente. La joven se mordió los labios con una mezcla de ansiedad y tristeza. Aquella chica no tenía culpa alguna en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se podía ver que era sólo una aldeana común y corriente. Al no ser ninja y estar inconsciente no tenía la más mínima oportunidad si quiera de poder defenderse._

_Shisui tuvo que controlarse, pues sus intestinos se retorcían con el deseo de ir y darles la paliza de su vida a ambos. _

_Itachi se sentía preocupado. Estaba acostumbrado a trabajar con Shisui y por lo general podían hacerlo sin si quiera sudar, por ello, su primo no lo inquietaba. Hinata era otra historia. No había consentido en que ella fuese en aquella misión, era demasiado peligroso y no quería exponerla a un riesgo que le hubiese podido significar salir lastimada. No obstante, Hinata era un shinobi más de Konoha y confiaba plenamente en ella, era más bien su lado protector el que lo mantenía preocupado, nunca se hubiese podido perdonar si ella hubiese sido herida en un grupo que él estaba liderando._

_Aquello tenía una explicación… Hinata y él habían empezado a salir hacía poco. _

_Desde un principio le había fascinado su forma tan particular de comportase y aquello sólo se acrecentó cuando fueron colocados en el mismo equipo hacía casi un año. Aunque Hinata tenía muchas virtudes, entre ellas su belleza tanto en lo físico como en lo personal, lo que más admiraba de ella eran sus ojos y la forma en que se comunicaban sin la necesidad de palabras. Era una joven muy madura a pesar de tener sólo 16 años. _

_Ahora que estaban frente a 2 criminales rango S se habían activado todas sus alertas y la necesidad de protegerla a cualquier costo. _

_Por su parte, Shisui se sentía indignado. Era naturalmente impulsivo y tenía toda esa rabia a flor de piel. No iba a seguir esperando que esos dos se terminaran de decidir sobre qué hacer con la joven. _

_Miró a Itachi y ambos supieron qué hacer. Habían elaborado una estrategia de combate mientras acampaban la noche anterior. Itachi, como líder de la misión, dio su consentimiento y Shisui salió de su escondite con el sharingan activado._

_Itachi miró a Hinata y le dijo:_

– _Te daré una señal para que saques a esa chica de esto mientras Shisui y yo nos encargaremos de lo demás. Cuando el hombre la suelte para defenderse de mis kunais será el momento. Mantén a salvo a esa mujer y cuídate. - Hinata asintió, e Itachi salió tras Shisui._

_Pasó justo como dijo Itachi. Apenas lanzó los kurais el hombre soltó a la aldeana quien cayó pesadamente contra el piso. _

_La joven abrió los ojos con dificultad y observó la forma en que aun se estaba desarrollando aquella pelea. Sintió pánico. Sintió terror al ver como humeaba la aldea en donde había vivido toda su vida y los cuerpos de sus seres amados desparramados entre los escombros. Cerró los ojos con fuerzas deseando que todo aquello fuese sólo una pesadilla. _

_Le dolía todo el cuerpo, sabía que estaba sangrando y no tenía fuerzas sin quiera para ponerse de piel. Si alguien decidía ponerle fin a su vida ni si quiera podría haberse defendido huyendo. Lo único que recordaba era haber estado pintando cuando hubo una gran explosión y las paredes a su alrededor se derrumbaron. Después de eso, todo se había vuelto oscuridad. _

_Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba despierta y que aquello no era una pesadilla, volvió a abrir los ojos. Veía todo borroso a su alrededor. Aun confundida y desorientada, intentó ponerse de pie para huir de aquel lugar. _

_Percatándose de eso, Itachi dio la señal a Hinata. La Hyuga se movió lo más rápido que pudo desde su escondite para alcanzar a la joven y así ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Una vez junto a ella, intentó asistirla para que juntas pudiesen escapar. _

_Sin embargo, Kakuzu no iba a dejar que su recompensa por esa molestia se fuese así como así, por lo cual dirigió un ataque en contra de ambas. El estómago de Itachi se tensó y sólo pudo confiar en que Hinata pudiese protegerse a sí misma. Para su alivio, la joven Hyuga utilizó su defensa absoluta y así evitó que ambas salieran lastimadas._

_Cuando el peligro hubo pasado, observó que Itachi estaba haciendo uso de su genjutsu con Hidan y Shisui usaba su técnica ocular con Kazuzu. Se sintió aliviada._

_Kazuzu y Hidan habían caído exhaustos ante el sharingan de ambos primos, sin embargo, Shisui e Itachi tampoco se encontraban en las mejores condiciones. Los Uchiha consiguieron colocarlos en cajas separadas que bloqueaba el uso de chakra y de esa forma habían terminado esa batalla capturando a ambos criminales rango S. _

_Mientras los tres desactivaban sus técnicas oculares, se detuvieron a observar a la aldeana que estaba completamente golpeada. Se podían ver hematomas por su cuerpo, rasguños en su piel y sangre cubría su ropa. Lo que más preocupó a todos a simple vista fue la forma en que colgaba su brazo hacia un costado, completamente roto. _

_Itachi se acercó a Hinata preguntándole con la mirada si estaba bien. Ella asintió con una tímida sonrisa para luego estremecerse y sonrojarse violentamente ante aquellos ojos penetrantes pero cálidos que no dejaban de mirarla. El rubor en su rostro empeoró cuando sin pedirle permiso, Itachi la abrazó y besó su frente con dulzura. Hinata sintió que podía quedarse así para siempre. _

_Cuando los tres miraron a la aldeana, la chica tuvo una reacción de proporciones sísmicas a nivel emocional. Shisui temió que intentase huir o que se quebrara a llorar, sin embargo, admiró la forma en que se quedó en la misma posición, sosteniéndole la mirada a los tres con firmeza. _

_-¿Estás bien? - Preguntó Hinata dulcemente. La joven asintió. - ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_La aldeana se sorprendió de la amabilidad de esa ninja, aunque no dejó de lado su desconfianza. No obstante, no era tonta; sabía que le convenía decir la verdad._

_-Me llamo Hikari… Hikari Tsukioka. – Respondió intentando no quebrarse. _

_-Somos Shinobis de Konoha - Le dijo Hinata con suavidad, intentando tranquilizarla._

_Hikari suspiró aliviada, calmándose al instante. Konoha quedaba cerca y tal vez ellos podrían ayudarla a llegar a ese lugar. Con la aldea destruida y siendo ella la única sobreviviente, no había nada que la atara a ese lugar. Podría instalarse cerca de aquella aldea ninja. _

_Konoha era conocida como una Villa que había progresado a pasos agigantados desde que Minato Namizake asumió el Puesto de Hokage. Si vivía en un lugar así, tal vez pudiese volver a sentirse segura. _

_-Esto suena vergonzoso, ya que me han salvado la vida y todo eso, sin embargo quisiera pedirles un favor. - Dijo ella con las mejillas encendidas observando suplicante a los ojos a Itachi. - No quisiera ser una molestia, pero por favor ¿Podrían acercarme a su aldea?_

_-¿Por qué habríamos de hacer eso? - Respondió Itachi con algo de indiferencia. _

_Aunque no se negaría a la propuesta de la chica, necesitaba saber cuáles eran los motivos para que ella quisiera ir a Konoha._

_-¿Acaso no es obvio?-respondió con tristeza-Prometo no molestar; sólo necesito ir allá, por favor… haré… haré lo que sea. - Esto último sonó como música para los oídos de Shisui quien se había mantenido al margen de la conversación. _

_Sonrió socarronamente y la observó: se notaba que era una chica "común", sin embargo había algo en ella que le llamaba la atención. No sabía precisar qué, pero como el hombre impulsivo que era, se dejó llevar por sus instintos y dijo:_

_- Está bien. _

_La joven le sonrió agradecida con las mejillas ruborizadas, ajena a las maquinaciones que elaboraba Shisui en su cabeza. _

_Itachi y Hinata se dieron miradas llenas de complicidad. Aceptarían llevarla con ella, pero conociendo a Shisui, sabían que había algo más y que sus segundas intenciones eran claras. _

~·Fin flashback·~

Y allí estaban ahora, a unos 200 metros de la entrada a Konoha.

Hinata se sintió aliviada al ver su hogar tan cerca. Itachi y Shisui pensaban igual, aunque se les hacía molesto tener que presentarse, entregar el informe de la misión en la oficina del Hokage y de paso explicarle que hacía "_ella_" ahí.

Esa iba a ser una larga charla.

Sin embargo, a Shisui no le importó mucho. Sabía que iba a disfrutar cobrar los favores que Hikari le estaba debiendo.


	3. Conociéndonos 2 parte 3 años atras

**Gracias a Sasha 545 por ser mi amada beta; te adoro! =)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masahi Kishimoto, la Historia es proveniente de mi loca cabeza! =D**

**Capitulo 3**

**Conociéndonos parte II**

Itachi, Hinata y Shisui iban camino al Hospital para dejar allí a la joven. Se veía completamente agotada y dormía sobre la espalda de Shisui.

Ya habían entregado los objetivos a Ibiki en el cuartel ANBU.

Cuando internaran a esa joven en el hospital, los tres tendrían que presentarse frente al Hokage para presentar el informe de la misión y explicar por qué habían traído a una aldeana junto con ellos cuando aquello no era parte de su misión.

No obstante, ninguno de los tres si quiera dudó sobre si Minato objetaría el haberla traído; era más una cuestión de burocracia.

Habiendo llegado al Hospital, Shisui se encargó de colocar a la joven delicadamente en una camilla, sorprendiéndose al notar lo extraño que se sintió no estar cargándola sobre su espalda, ¿Realmente se había acostumbrado en ese corto tiempo a sentir su cuerpo cálido encima de él?

Les encargó a las enfermeras que la cuidaran y dejó junto con ella las pocas cosas que habían recogido en su aldea natal durante el tiempo en que estuvo consciente.

Mientras esto pasaba, Itachi y Hinata observaron fijamente a la joven preguntándose cómo haría para sobrellevar sus pérdidas y de paso aguantar los "_favores_" que le cobraría Shisui.

Cuando el aludido desvió su mirada para enfocarla en sus compañeros de misión, pudo leer a la perfección lo que pensaban que haría… Y no estaban muy lejos de la realidad.

-Ya está. - Dijo tranquilamente observando a sus compañeros.

-Entonces vayamos y terminemos con esto de una vez. - Respondió Itachi con voz cansada.

Sabía que tanto él como sus compañeros sólo querían llegar a su casa, darse un baño y dormir ininterrumpidamente.

Fueron directo a la torre del Hokage.

Al entrar a la oficina pensaron que encontrarían al Jondaime trabajando o algo por el estilo… más lo que vieron hizo que los colores subieran a sus rostros… Minato estaba "trabajando" en una misión muy pasional con su esposa Kushina.

El hombre estaba acariciándola _muy _íntimamente. Las prendas superiores que Minato se había puesto esa mañana para salir a trabajar estaban en el piso junto con su capa y sombrero de Hokage. Kushina por su parte tenía la falda completamente alzada y sus piernas enrolladas alrededor de la cintura de su esposo. Básicamente se estaban devorando, concentrados, "muy concentrados" sólo en el otro…

Un carraspeo incómodo los hizo salir de su "misión". Giraron la cabeza completamente avergonzados y se encontraron con tres miradas: La de Shisui denotaba burla; la de Hinata, vergüenza; y la de Itachi una mezcla de las 2 anteriores.

Hinata se cubrió el rostro con las manos, muerta de la vergüenza, Shisui no pudo contenerse y comenzó a reír e Itachi bajó la cabeza resignado.

-Hokage-sama, hemos completado la misión con éxito. - Dijo Itachi al tiempo que los tres hacían una reverencia. - Hemos venido a entregarle el informe.

-Esta… está bien. - Respondió Minato con el rostro completamente ruborizado.

Empezó a leer el reporte, sorprendiéndose de la eficacia de los tres Shinobis. Habían demorado menos tiempo de lo que pensaba. Observó a los tres con satisfacción en su mirada al leer que habían traído a la única sobreviviente de la aldea en la que se había desarrollado la misión.

-Así que hubo una sobreviviente. - Dijo Minato. - ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Dónde está? – Preguntó con simplicidad.

-Ahora mismo se encuentra hospitalizada señor. - Respondió Itachi.

- Bien. - Le indicó Minato. - Mañana iremos a verla. Quiero que se presenten en el Hospital a las 14:00 horas. Mientras, pueden retirarse.

-Sí señor. - Respondieron al unísono al tiempo que salían de la oficina con un suspiro de alivio escapando de sus labios.

Kushina que se había mantenido al margen durante el informe sonrió al darse cuenta del buen corazón que poseían ellos tres. Tenía curiosidad por conocer a la "nueva"; ya iría mañana con ellos. Pero al darse cuenta de otro detalle, amplió su sonrisa.

Estaban solos… de nuevo.

-Mina-chan… - ronroneó en el oído de Minato sensualmente. - Recuerda que aun tienes una misión pendiente conmigo ´ttebane…

Minato sonrió. Obviamente se encargaría de cumplir primero con su esposa. Sin decir una palabra se volteó y empezó a devorar sus labios. Esta vez, nadie irrumpió en la oficina en lo que quedaba del día.

. . . . . . .

Mientras tanto, Itachi y Hinata caminaban de la mano por la aldea. Aquello se había tornado en una costumbre para ellos dos. Shisui se había ido a su casa pues según él no quería hacer mal tercio… aunque adujó que le hubiese encantado ir en citas dobles con la "nueva", ganándose una mirada fulminante de parte de Itachi.

Habían decidido ir a un parque que estaba un poco lejos postergando así su separación. Era primavera y las flores de cerezo daban un toque armonioso al paisaje.

Ni si quiera se dieron cuenta cuando empezó a caer la tarde. Ambos estaban acostados sobre el césped, uno al lado de otro, con sus cuerpos apenas separados por unos pocos centímetros. Tenían entrelazadas sus manos mientras miraban las nubes y disfrutaban del silencio. No era un silencio incómodo, más bien, era un silencio que decía muchas cosas y a la vez no decía nada.

Mientras Hinata observaba las nubes, Itachi desvió su mirada hacia ella y la observó. Se deleitaba mirando cada detalle de su rostro. Parecía la encarnación de un ángel. A veces, creía que ella realmente lo era.

-Hinata. - La llamó Itachi con voz cálida.

Cuando ella giró el rostro para observarlo, sintió los cálidos labios de su pareja sobre los suyos. Aquello la había tomado por sorpresa, sin embargo, no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Disfrutó del contacto respondiendo aún con un poco de torpeza; ambos eran absolutamente inexpertos en la materia, aun así, supieron que tenían mucho por aprender. Juntos. Siempre.

. . . . . .

Shisui acababa de salir del baño. Lo único que le faltaba era vestirse para poder descansar. No obstante, se descubrió a sí mismo anhelando aquel cálido cuerpo.

Rechazó de inmediato esos pensamientos de su mente, seguramente estaba cansado y ya. _Sí, era eso_, intento convencerse a sí mismo.

Se puso sus bóxers y se acostó a dormir. Lo último que vio en sus pensamientos, fue a una joven de ojos pardos sonriéndole ruborizada.


	4. Pieles conjugadas 3 años atras

**Historias de vida **

**Capítulo 4**

**Pieles conjugadas…**

Hinata e Itachi iban caminando rumbo al departamento de la joven. Hinata ya no vivía en la mansión Hyuga pues había decidido independizarse. Aun así, mantenía una buena relación con su familia y los visitaba constantemente.

Ambos estaban sonrojados por lo que había ocurrido en el parque. De cierta forma, todavía no se acostumbraban a las sensaciones que despertaban el uno al otro cuando se besaban.

Aquel era un día especial pues cumplían 5 meses de relación.

Itachi podía recordar lo mucho que le había costado expresar sus sentimientos hacia ella experimentando una extraña ansiedad que lo carcomía. Le había regalado una caja de rollos de canela y luego le había preguntado, _si la chica más hermosa que sus ojos hubiesen visto_, _le haría el honor de ser su novia. _Hinata había aceptado entre sonrojos y tartamudeos haciéndolo completamente feliz.

Sin embargo, no contaba con que Shisui estuviese escuchando su declaración.

Media ciudad ya lo sabía a las 2 horas de sucedido. Su primo mayor estuvo alrededor de dos semanas repitiendo una y otra vez su proposición a modo de burla cuando se veían, pero al notar que Itachi no le prestaba atención había desistido en ello.

Solían ir juntos hasta su departamento para sentarse a comer. A Itachi le impresionaba lo bien que le preparaba los platillos que más le gustaban y para él era un deleite poder disfrutar de su cocina. No obstante, su hobby favorito era observarla mientras hacía cualquier cosa ya fuese cocinar, dormir, limpiar, leer, entrenar, despertarse… le gustaba todo de ella.

Hinata estaba llena de cualidades que él admiraba en otra persona. Siendo un ser analítico y teniendo tantos motivos a mano, no podía precisar el origen del amor que sentía por ella. No podía escoger sólo una razón para haberse enamorado de la joven.

Hinata por su parte se sonrojó al sentir la mirada de su novio. Pensó en todas las emociones que provocaba su cercanía, en como su estómago se llenaba de mariposas, su corazón saltaba, en fin, tantas cosas…

Cuando él se le declaró, su mente se había quedado en blanco mientras que en su interior se formaba una calidez indescriptible. Se sentía absolutamente feliz. En medio de tartamudeos y palabras poco entendibles, aceptó sus sentimientos correspondiéndolos con la misma intensidad.

Y de eso habían pasado 5 meses. Ahora caminaban felices sosteniéndose de las manos.

Al llegar al departamento donde vivía Hinata saludaron con cortesía al casero que los observaba con picardía. Ruborizándose de nuevo, bajó la cabeza y buscó las llaves en su bolsillo.

Hinata observó en detalle su hogar mientras ambos pasaban la puerta. La entrada principal daba acceso directo a la sala que estaba amoblada con un sofá confidente y 2 sillones. Al lado tenía un librero en perfecto orden y una mesita de café. Las paredes estaban adornadas con un cuadro de cerezos en flor y una foto de ella con su madre, su padre y su hermana recién nacida.

Al lado de sala estaba la cocina, que a pesar de ser pequeña, estaba bien amoblada. A un costado se encontraba la mesa en donde ella comía con 3 sillas a su alrededor.

Siguiendo por un corredor se podía encontrar a la derecha el baño y a la izquierda su habitación.

Sí, era un lugar pequeño, pero era _su_ lugar.

Hinata se dirigió directo a la cocina pues ambos estaban hambrientos. Siempre precavida, le había pedido a Ino que revisara su refrigerador y comprase lo que hiciera falta. Gracias a Kami había los ingredientes necesarios para preparar onigiris y aun quedaba un poco de té listo para ponerse en agua caliente y servirse. No había tardado nada preparando la comida.

Itachi la observaba detenidamente fijándose en que cada movimiento hecho por ella tenía una gracia y delicadeza no propias de una kunoichi. Lo sabía, siempre observaba a las personas y por lo general las kunoichis eran mujeres rudas y toscas. Hinata era todo lo contrario a ello. Hacía movimientos suaves y cuidadosos en todo lo que hacía.

En ese instante, consideró seriamente pedirle matrimonio, ¿Realmente iba a encontrar a alguien con quien se sintiese tan cómodo como ella? Era perfecta para él. Su presencia en su vida lo había hecho conocer el significado de la palabra felicidad.

Sonrió ante las ocurrencias de su mente. No podía hacerlo aun. Quería proponérselo de una forma especial, de una manera que fuese realmente memorable.

Hinata sirvió la cena y se sentaron uno frente al otro. Comieron en silencio y con modales perfectos. Sin embargo aquello no se les hacía incómodo, al contrario, era agradable estar con alguien más que apreciara pequeñas cosas como esa, ya fuese poner una servilleta de género en sus piernas, comer con la boca cerrada o no poner los codos sobre la mesa. Y el silencio era una forma de comunicarse también, de por sí, ambos eran personas introvertidas. Itachi hablaba lo justo y necesario, Hinata era tímida por naturaleza y expresarse se le complicaba. El silencio se había vuelto su aliado.

Luego pasaron a la sala y se sentaron en el sofá uno al lado del otro. Instintivamente sus manos encontraron la forma de sujetarse en la quietud entre ambos. La sensación y la necesidad que despertó tener a Hinata más apegada a sí mismo lo hizo sostener el rostro de la joven entre sus manos. La besó sin pensarlo mucho.

Pero a medida que pasó el tiempo entre sonrojos, besos y miradas cómplices, algo hizo que despertara en ambos la necesidad de tener más del otro.

Salieron de la sala agarrados de las manos, dirigiéndose a la habitación de la joven. La timidez estaba haciendo lugar entre esas paredes. Sin embargo, la seguridad del amor que se tenían venció.

Empezaron por besarse de una manera tan dulce que era capaz de derretir la coraza más impermeable. Lentamente, ese beso se volvió algo demandante y tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos y se dieron cuenta que ambos estaban completamente seguros de ese paso.

Itachi la besó mientras le quitaba la ropa con algo de dificultad. Se dio cuenta que sus manos temblaban por la ansiedad de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Sus emociones afloraban inesperadamente y eso fue algo que no había previsto desde un comienzo. La miró a los ojos, y se dio cuenta que ella también estaba nerviosa. Sus labios se habían tornado de un intenso color coral al igual que sus mejillas. Estaba tiritando. Se sintió aliviado de que no fuese el único a quien le afectara ese momento.

La ropa fue cayendo al suelo hasta que la joven frente a él sólo quedó en bragas. La observó con amor y se dio cuenta que para él, no había un ser más hermoso en ese mundo.

Empezó a desnudarse con timidez sin despegar sus ojos de los de su novia. Hinata siempre supo que era atractivo, pero jamás imaginó que ver lo que había debajo de esa ropa holgada iba a despertar tantas sensaciones en ella. El cuerpo de Itachi era perfecto. No había signos de combate como cicatrices o marcas extrañas, todo era liso y suave, ni si quiera tenía vellos en el pecho.

Cuando sólo ropa interior cubría su desnudez, Itachi la tomó con delicadeza de los brazos y la recostó sobre la cama. Se tendió sobre ella y retomaron la sesión de besos. A diferencia de lo que había ocurrido en el salón, rozaban sus labios con suavidad mientras sus manos exploraban sus cuerpos en interminables caricias. Cada uno de los movimientos estaba lleno de ternura y cuidado.

Itachi abandonó sus labios para besar su cuello y empezar a descender con delicadeza hacia sus senos.

Al sentir el primer lamido sobre su piel y el escalofrío que dejaba la humedad de su lengua, Hinata deseó que jamás terminase de acariciarla. Le fascinaba y aturdía descubrir estas nuevas sensaciones. A pesar de estar nerviosa, cualquier atisbo de duda se borró con la forma en que él la estaba haciendo sentir.

Iba a ser la primera vez de ambos.

Intentando no proceder con torpeza, Itachi estaba plenamente concentrado en besar cada parte de su cuerpo que la hiciera suspirar y gemir. Acarició sus senos con suavidad y luego los volvió a besar. Se sintió extrañamente excitado cuando notó que Hinata exhalaba con fuerza rompiendo el silencio de la noche. Aquello provocó un cosquilleo en su bajo vientre.

Abandonó sus senos y siguió dejando un camino húmedo hasta su vientre. Mordió con suavidad su cintura mientras apretaba sus muslos para luego besarle las piernas, los pies y volver a subir acariciando el interior de sus rodillas.

Hinata cerró los ojos dejándose llevar. Su cuerpo se tensó por completo cuando se percató que Itachi estaba retirando la única prenda que aun había en su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos con nerviosismo y se dio cuenta que él también estaba desnudo.

Itachi comenzó a acariciarla, poniendo énfasis en su sexo. La joven jadeó y esa fue la señal que el Uchiha esperaba para continuar. Acercó su rostro al vientre de ella y comenzó a juguetear ansioso con su lengua sobre su intimidad. Quería hacerla disfrutar de aquel momento y escucharla gemir con timidez le decía que al menos estaba haciendo aquello bien.

Cuando sintió que las paredes de su centro se contraían contra su lengua, entendió, que Hinata estaba teniendo un orgasmo.

Subió su torso y empezó a devorar sus labios sintiendo la necesidad de entrar en ella. Dejó su boca y la observó a los ojos esperando su aprobación.

Hinata asintió sosteniéndose de la espalda de Itachi mientras él entraba en su cuerpo con lentitud. Se mordió los labios con fuerza y se le lagrimearon los ojos de dolor. El Uchiha la miró preocupado. Acarició su rostro esperándola, preguntándole con la mirada si estaba bien seguir si aquello le dolía. Lo que menos deseaba era lastimarla.

Sin embargo, cuando sintió las caderas de Hinata moverse contra él cualquier duda se esfumó de su mente y la embistió con suavidad en lo que volvía a besar sus labios.

El instinto hizo el resto.

Hinata olvidó el dolor para dar lugar al placer que comenzaba a sentir. El vaivén de caderas era exquisito.

Por su parte, Itachi comenzó a aumentar la rapidez y profundidad de las embestidas. Escucharla gemir y jadear con ello hizo que sintiera algo raro en el estómago.

Llegaron al orgasmo, juntos.

La abrazó con fuerza en lo que ambos intentaban normalizar su respiración. No había necesidad de palabras; sabían que esa había sido la experiencia más maravillosa que habían vivido … no por el acto en sí, sino porque mientras hacían el amor, habían ligado de forma definitiva su ser.

Salió de ella y se recostó a su lado. Hinata se apegó a él abrazándolo y reposando su cabeza en su torso. En un gesto protector, Itachi la cubrió con la sábana.

Se quedaron dormidos casi al instante, aún abrazados.


	5. Despertar y Visitas inesperadas 3 años a

**¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo… antes que nada quisiera explicar el mundo en el que se desarrolla el fic, aquí no ocurrió la masacre del clan Uchiha, ni Minato ni Kushina murieron.**

**En el capítulo 1 se habla en tiempo presente, a partir del 2 se habla en tiempo pasado observándose en 3ra persona lo que había acontecido hace 3 años,2 años y va menguando hasta llegar a tiempo presente de nuevo.**

**Quisiera agradecer a las personas que han dejado sus reviews las amo!**

**Agradecer especialmente a Sasha, Omaira, Marcela, Paz, Isabel, Anai y a todas las chicas y chicos que me han ayudado.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masahi Kishimoto. La historia y Hikari me pertenecen…**

**Historias de vida **

**Capítulo 5**

**Despertar y Visitas inesperadas…**

Era alrededor de las 10 y media de la mañana cuando Itachi despertó. Una sonrisa suave apareció en su rostro al ver a Hinata abrazada a su pecho durmiendo plácidamente con las mejillas sonrosadas. Se dedicó a apartar los mechones de pelo que cubrían su rostro.

Observarla dormir era su afición favorita. La joven destilaba tanta paz que simplemente no podía resistirse a mirarla. Acarició su rostro pensando en lo maravilloso que sería despertar al lado de ella cada día de su vida.

Se sintió preparado para dar el siguiente paso: formalizar su relación.

Tenía aquella idea muy metida en su mente desde hacía aproximadamente 2 meses. También tenía presente las asperezas que existían entre los 2 clanes más poderosos de la Aldea, aunque le importaba muy poco que sus familias no se llevaran bien.

Tenía 21 años, era un Jōnin reconocido, provenía de un clan poderoso y poseía una pequeña casa en el barrio Uchiha (no la casa de sus padres, lógicamente) y además, tenía gente que lo quería y amigos… sólo le faltaba una cosa para que su felicidad fuese completa, lo venía analizando, pensando cómo hacerlo. Y lo haría…

Pedirle matrimonio a Hinata.

Sin embargo, no contó con que su cuerpo y sus emociones lo traicionaran cada vez que intentaba proponérselo. Se ponía nervioso, sus manos temblaban y su voz se atoraba en su garganta.

_Vergonzoso_… pensó.

Él era un maestro en el área de manejar sus emociones, sin embargo, sólo era necesario que Hinata le diera una mirada y le sonriera para bajar por completo sus defensas. Cuando aquello ocurría todo lo aprendido se iba al tacho. El mejor ninja de Konoha, el que podía vencer cualquier situación sin siquiera sudar; no podía contra unas pocas palabras…

Pero eso tenía una explicación, tenía miedo, miedo al rechazo. Tenía presente que Hinata aun era muy joven y que le podría dar un sin fin de razones válidas para rechazar su propuesta. Sabía que se amaban, lo tenía presente y aun así sus emociones e inseguridades estaban dando una cruenta batalla contra su razonamiento lógico, ganando las primeras avasalladoramente.

Notó como Hinata empezaba a despertar. Sonrió dulcemente al observar cómo se estiraba y empezaba a fregar sus ojos en un gesto un tanto infantil. Aun así, no dejaba de ser enternecedor.

Hinata desvió su mirada hacia su pareja al ver que la observaba sonriendo. Se sonrojó violentamente.

–Buenos días. – Dijo él acariciando su rostro con suavidad.

–Buenos días. – Respondió ella, un tanto avergonzada.

– ¿Cómo dormiste? ¿Bien? – Preguntó.

Asintió avergonzada. Sólo pensar en lo sucedido la noche anterior la cohibía. No podía mirarle los ojos sin sentir que se desmayaría sin previo aviso.

–Siento mucho si te lastimé anoche. – Dijo Itachi con timidez, sintiéndose culpable mientras recordaba las lágrimas que habían descendido por sus mejillas al adentrarse en ella.

–N… no i-importa Itachi-kun. – Respondió, fijando su mirada en los labios del joven. – E-era normal q-que pasara. Sie-siempre que seas tú, no m-me molesta. – Respondió con el rostro rojo como un tomate.

Sus palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Itachi, no obstante sólo le sonrió cálidamente y le alzó el rostro para darle un dulce beso. Hinata sintió tanto amor y ternura en el gesto que pensó se derretiría en sus brazos.

–Cásate conmigo. – Le dijo Itachi entre besos– Quédate conmigo siempre.

Hinata suspiró ante la proposición de Itachi. Tuvo que asegurarse de que no seguía durmiendo, pues todo aquello parecía un sueño. Jamás en su vida se hubiese imaginado a sí misma tan feliz.

Cuando la primera oleada de mariposas en el estómago cesó y se percató de que todo ello era muy real, asintió, completamente ruborizada con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos.

Los besos de Itachi se tornaron más pasionales y sin si quiera darse cuenta, comenzaban de nuevo lo que habían realizado la noche anterior.

. . . . .

Shisui se había despertado con un raro conflicto de emociones. Se sentía ansioso y sobre todo curioso por conocer más a Hikari. Al imaginarse a sí mismo cobrando esos favores se sentía extrañamente feliz.

Observó el reloj que estaba en su mesita de noche: ya eran las 12:45; aun tenía tiempo para bañarse e ir a comer cerca del hospital por lo cual se levantó perezosamente y fue al baño.

Mientras se duchaba, vino a su mente los recuerdos de la aldea donde la encontraron…

~ · Flashback · ~

_Mientras Hinata ayudaba a Hikari a tratar de vendar sus heridas, Itachi se había acercado a Shisui para preguntarle cuáles eran sus intenciones con esa chica. _

_Al observar a la joven se dio cuenta que tenía un aire suave, transparente y sencillo. Conocía al tipo de chicas que Shisui frecuentaba y a simple vista Hikari no era de aquel tipo. _

_Shisui también se había dado cuenta de todo eso, sin embargo no eran aquellas cualidades en ella lo que le llamaba la atención. Eran sus ojos. Sus ojos lo embelesaban. Se sentía fascinado por la pureza de esa mirada, la forma suave en la que hablaba y la firmeza que había demostrado cuando la encontraron. Nunca había visto a alguien así antes._

–_Tú siempre dices que es necesario enfocarnos sólo en la misión sin importar lo demás. – Dijo Itachi con un aire entre indiferente y suspicaz._

–_Supongo que puedo cambiar de opinión ¿No? – Respondió Shisui un tanto irritado pero divertido._

–_Me parece extraña esa faceta en ti, ¿Por qué aceptaste llevarla con nosotros? – Le preguntó observándolo fijamente._

–_Porque sé que ustedes la llevarían de todos modos. Aparte, nadie con dos dedos de frente la dejaría sola y herida. Yo sólo me adelanté a su respuesta. – Respondió Shisui con simpleza._

–_No es tu tipo de chica. – le dijo Itachi a la vez que ambos enfocaban sus ojos en la joven que era abrazada por Hinata, ambas con las mejillas sonrosadas._

–_Lo sé. – Respondió mientras afilaba su mirada en la chica, sonriendo al ver el rubor que cubría su rostro y como mordía sus labios en un gesto inocente pero al mismo tiempo erótico. _

_De sólo pensar en lo bien que se sentiría morder esos labios carnosos, se sintió levemente incitado. _

_Por su lado, Hikari se veía bastante cabizbaja mientras dejaba que esa la shinobi de Konoha vendara rústicamente sus heridas. Aun tenía en mente la imagen de sus amigos sonriendo. No tenía familia propiamente tal, ni sabía quiénes eran sus padres. En esa instancia de su vida, tampoco le interesaba conocerlos. _

_Había sido criada por una anciana muy bondadosa que le enseñó lo maravilloso que era el arte. Gastó muchos años de su vida aprendiendo a dibujar, pintar, cantar y escribir poesía. La anciana le dio el amor de una madre y la había querido como tal, aunque, había fallecido hacía un tiempo._

_Cuando aquello ocurrió se sintió devastada. Era la única familia que ella tenía. No obstante, con la ayuda de la gente del pueblo había sabido sobrellevar su pérdida._

_Ahora era diferente…_

_No tenía a nadie más que a sí misma. _

_Se sintió destrozada. _

_Temblaba levemente. Quería borrar sus recuerdos y no echarse a llorar en frente de desconocidos._

_Hinata notó los pequeños espasmos que Hikari luchaba por disimular. Podía comprender lo traumático de la situación para aquella chica. Puso una mano en su hombro y Hikari la miró un tanto sorprendida. Le sonrió tristemente agradeciendo el pequeño gesto que había tenido con ella. _

_Hinata la abrazó en un impulso no propio de ella; sabía que a veces las palabras eran innecesarias, y un gesto como un abrazo podría hacerla sentir mucho mejor que palabras de consuelo. Hikari correspondió el abrazo con suavidad y timidez, mordiéndose los labios y sintiendo la calidez que transmitía ese gesto._

_Rompieron el abrazo y Hikari le sonrió agradecida. Hinata comprendió su silencio, sonriéndole de vuelta, ambas sonrojadas. Se instaló un silencio cómodo entre ellas. Cuando Hinata terminó de hacer las curaciones, Hikari se dirigió a ella. _

–_A-ano… Hyuuga-san – habló con la voz un poco temblorosa– ¿Podría pedirle otro favor?_

_Hinata asintió mirándola con curiosidad._

–_Q-quisiera buscar unas pocas cosas en mi casa, sólo será un minuto. Si no es molestia, quisiera que me acompañase antes de que dejemos mi aldea. _

_Hikari tenía más confianza en Hinata al ser mujer. Intuyó que comprendería la necesidad de llevar algún objeto para recordar parte de ese pasado que estaba a punto de dejar atrás._

–_C-claro. – Respondió sintiendo lástima de ella. No podía decirle que no. _

_Ayudándola a ponerse en pie, Hinata se dio cuenta de que ambas eran observadas. Shisui e Itachi sonrieron con los ojos al ver la cordialidad con la que se trataban. _

_También se percató que Shisui la estaba mirando fijamente, aunque la joven ni siquiera parecía notarlo y de haberlo hecho lo estaba ignorando. _

_La peliazul iba con Hikari a pasos lentos y silenciosos hacia una casa un tanto alejada de donde la habían encontrado. Se veía pequeña y simple. Un pila de escombros se podía apreciar en donde antes había habido un jardín. La casita apenas se encontraba en pie._

_Hikari observó todo con gran dolor. No quería irse. Sin embargo, supo que tenía que tomar esa decisión. No tenía elección._

_Le pidió a Hinata que la ayudara a juntar sus objetos más personales y ambas jóvenes guardaron ropa y algunos utensilios para dibujar. Entendió sin palabras lo importante que debió ser el arte en la vida de esa joven y lo difícil que sería dejar atrás su vida en ese lugar. _

~·Fin flashback·~

Hikari abrió los ojos lentamente saliendo del sueño en que se encontraba. Su cuerpo le dolía y no sabía exactamente donde estaba.

Se encontró con la mirada de tres personas: una era rubia con ojos ámbar y otra pelirroja de ojos violeta; ésta ultima agarrada de la mano de un hombre rubio y de ojos azules. Los observó con curiosidad.

–Hasta que despertaste. – Dijo el rubio– Seguramente te preguntarás quiénes somos y en dónde estás ¿Verdad?

La joven asintió mirándolo a los ojos.

–Estás en Konohagakure, específicamente en el hospital. Ella – dijo apuntando a la mujer rubia – es Tsunade Senju. Mi esposa, Kushina Uzumaki – le indicó señalando a su esposa – y yo soy Minato Namizake.

Se sorprendió de que un miembro de los legendarios sannin estuviese frente a ella, pero aun más al darse cuenta que el Hokage y su esposa estaban allí. No entendía, ¿Que tenía ella de importante para que ellos la visitaran?

–Tranquilízate. – Dijo Tsunade – Sólo te efectúan una visita de cortesía, no te harán daño. En cuanto a mí, soy tu médico. Tus heridas están recuperándose rápidamente. En un par de días ya te daremos de alta.

–M-muchas gracias. – Dijo Hikari con suavidad con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Kushina se lanzó sobre ella agarrando su rostro y estirando sus cachetes. Le parecía tierna la forma en la que se comportaba.

Todo esto era observado por Minato y Tsunade, con una gota de sudor al estilo anime.

Itachi, Hinata y Shisui habían entrado en la habitación. Al percatarse de lo que sucedía no pudieron evitar sonreír.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	6. Tratos y Favores 3 años atras

Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masahi Kishimoto, ¡Hikari y la historia salen de mi loca imaginacion!

**_Historias de vida capitulo 6_**

_**Tratos y Favores- 1ra parte…**_

Shisui iba caminando hacia el hospital. Estaba algo cansado, utilizar su técnica lo desgastaba más de lo normal, sumándole en no haber descansado adecuadamente. Suspiró pesadamente y observó que ya se encontraba cerca del lugar.

Fijó su mirada en dos figuras conocidas y sonrió divertido.

Itachi y Hinata venían caminando en su dirección. Lucían algo ¿Diferentes? Fue entonces que se fijó en un detalle mínimo, pero revelador, algo que para una persona con su inteligencia no pasaría desapercibido.

Ambos tenían el pelo mojado.

Conocía a Itachi desde pequeño, siempre había usado el cabello largo y a pesar de ello lo llevaba seco en las mañanas pues odiaba resfriarse y depender del cuidado de su madre si caía en cama. De por sí aquello era extraño, pero que también Hinata tuviese el cabello mojado era aun más sospechoso.

A menos que ambos se hubiesen caído en un río en la mitad de la mañana (algo muy poco probable), su pelo húmedo sólo podía significar una cosa… ambos se habían bañado a la rápida saliendo sin secarse el cabello.

A pesar de que podría haber buscado muchas teorías al respecto explicando el por qué Hinata e Itachi salieron apresurados en la mañana, la única que vino a su mente fue que se habían quedado dormidos.

Juntos.

Así funcionaba la mente de Shisui. Pensaba en lo más dramático y le agregaba su toque mal pensado a ello, ¿Y por qué no habría de hacerlo? Después de todo, llevaban meses de noviazgo y nunca antes había visto a Itachi tan prendado de una mujer. Era normal que eventualmente su primo comenzara a quedarse por las noches con ella. Estaba seguro que él lo habría hecho si hubiese tenido una novia que luciese así.

—_De esta no se libran. _— Pensó mientras sonreía burlonamente.

Apenas se acercaron empezó a molestarlos, preguntando detalles incómodos y haciéndolos sonrojar. El rubor en sus mejillas y el silencio que recibió a cambio le indicó que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su teoría más extrema había resultado ser la acertada.

—Y dime Itachi, ¿tenía razón cuando te dije que _**eso**_es lo mejor del mundo? — Preguntó sonriendo de oreja a oreja dándole un codazo.

Itachi, harto de la situación, le dio un zape que lo mandó directo al piso.

Shisui gruñó entre enojado y divertido; ver que tan incómodo se encontraba Itachi había hecho que el golpe valiera la pena. Le dirigió una sonrisa burlona, se levantó y se dirigieron a su destino.

Cuando se adentró en la habitación, se sorprendió de ver la forma en que Kushina estiraba las mejillas de Hikari mientras ésta última fruncía el ceño. Observó como ella empezaba a reír al ver a Tsunade regañando a la esposa del Hokage, vociferando que estaba lastimando a su paciente.

La joven desvió su mirada hacia él y su grupo. Arqueó una ceja un tanto sorprendida, se encogió de hombros y luego les sonrió.

— ¿Acaso es el día de visitas de cortesía a la nueva? — Preguntó Hikari un tanto curiosa y suspicaz.

— ¿Te molesta Hikari-san? — Cuestionó Shisui con el mismo tono.

—No, pero déjame decirte que sólo los de mente corta responden una pregunta con otra, Uchiha-san. — Contestó con una sonrisa socarrona.

Él se encogió de hombros y le correspondió la sonrisa_. — Interesante_. — Pensó.

Vio como Kushina y Tsunade reían abiertamente ante la situación. Minato sólo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa leve en los labios e Itachi y Hinata miraron en silencio con algo curiosidad.

Habían decidido por unanimidad que la joven se quedaría con Hinata hasta que se recuperara por completo, aún cuando Hikari alegó que no era necesario y que podría manejarse bien por sí misma.

Minato y Kushina se retiraron para ir a cumplir sus responsabilidades, Tsunade fue tras ellos y así sólo quedaron los tres Shinobis y la joven en la habitación.

—Hyuuga-san — habló Hikari — lamento mucho las molestias que estoy ocasionando. Siéntase libre de declinar esta decisión, no me gustaría en lo absoluto irrumpir en su espacio. — Dijo con un poco de pesar y vergüenza en la voz.

Hinata frunció el ceño. Aunque admitía que estar con una persona que apenas conocía la ponía nerviosa, no tenía corazón para dejarla a su suerte, debilitada y con un brazo enyesado.

—Hi-Hikari-san, no es necesario q-que se disculpe, no será ninguna molestia, e-es bienvenida en mi hogar. —Le dijo Hinata con suavidad, para intentar calmarla.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros. — Intervino Itachi — Usted no se encuentra en condiciones para sustentarse por sí misma Hikari-san. Es algo que ya se ha decidido. No se preocupe, no será ninguna molestia.

Hikari se sintió avergonzada ante las palabras de Itachi y suspiró resignada, pues aunque pudiese poner un millón de excusas para liberarlos de esa responsabilidad, ellos insistirían en seguir con esa decisión. Dirigió su mirada a los tres Shinobis y al observar la amabilidad en los ojos de los ninjas, se sintió tranquila.

Se quedaron toda la tarde, hablando y conociéndose un poco, comentando cosas de la aldea, de algunas misiones sin importancia y preguntándole información un tanto irrelevante sólo para hacerla sentir cómoda.

Itachi y Hinata se despidieron antes de la hora de la cena, no sin antes recordarle que volverían dentro de 2 días para acomodarla en su hogar temporal. Por su parte, Shisui se quedó con ella sin darle motivos ni excusas.

La verdad, el Uchiha se sentía intrigado por su personalidad.

Hablaron bastante aprovechando su tiempo juntos. Hikari le hizo preguntas acerca de la aldea, sus locales de comida y arte, tomándole el pelo a Shisui de vez en cuando. Él respondía y se reía de sí mismo cuando ella lograba engañarlo.

Cuando la luz comenzó a hacerse escasa, Shisui supo que era hora de irse, pero antes debía mover las piezas.

—Me despido Hikari-san. Debo limpiar y cocinar, aunque, me da flojera hacerlo. Ojalá pudiese encontrar alguien que me ayude con eso, pero casi no tengo tiempo. —dijo Shisui con un tono de aburrimiento.

Hikari arqueó una ceja y se sintió un tanto _**aludida**_… aunque, sopesó la posibilidad de recompensarlo de cierta forma por haberla llevado a Konoha, no podía hacerlo si tenía el brazo enyesado. Suspiró con pesar, ya buscaría una forma de hacerlo con o sin yeso.

—Yo podría ayudarlo con ese problema Shisui-san— dijo con voz tranquila— al fin y al cabo ustedes me han ayudado bastante.

—¡Te lo agradezco cariño! Pero aún no estás en condiciones siquiera para esforzarte ¿Cómo podrías ayudarme con eso? — Le preguntó burlón.

—Pues, lo haré apenas me quiten el yeso. Así estaremos a mano, ¿De acuerdo?— respondió con simpleza, mirándolo a los ojos.

Él sólo pudo sonreír, se encogió de hombros y contestó:

—Gracias preciosa, nos vemos mañana. — Se despidió coquetamente.

Ella sólo enarcó una ceja mientras sonreía. Ese tipo era extraño, pero no estaba mal.

* * *

Shisui sonrió con arrogancia al salir de la habitación. Esa chica estaba empezando a interesarle bastante.

Había apostado con Sasuke cuánto tiempo le tomaría "conquistarla".

Sasuke le desafío diciendo que lo haría en 7 meses...

Él dijo que lo haría en menos de 4 meses…

Itachi se rehusó a participar y le dijo que caería en su propio juego, cosa que él rechazó con fuerza…

Ahora empezaban a moverse las piezas…

* * *

Hinata iba feliz caminando de la mano de Itachi. Al día siguiente irían a hablar con las familias de ambos para informar y organizar su ceremonia de compromiso.

Jamás se imaginó estar de esa forma con alguien. Había pasado toda su vida siendo ignorada, por sus amigos y familia, sintiéndose insignificante hasta que lo conoció. Entonces descubrió a alguien que la miraba, que creía en ella y le daba valor para continuar.

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta que era observada por su, _ahora prometido,_ con dulzura. Ambos sonrieron tímidamente mientras caminaban hacia el departamento de Hinata.

Itachi la ayudaría a acomodar ciertas cosas para que Hikari pudiese instalarse allí.

Notó que su prometida estaba nerviosa. Hikari había tenido la misma reacción. No se conocían y ya tendrían que vivir juntas.

Acarició su mano con su pulgar intentando calmarla. Debía ayudarle a arreglar todo para que hubiese suficiente espacio en su departamento, pues ambas vivirían ahí.

—Tranquila, no será tan malo. Verás que todo saldrá bien— habló Itachi

Hinata lo miró un tanto sorprendida al observar lo rápido que había adivinado sus pensamientos.

—Ella no p-parecía muy contenta, Itachi-kun— respondió mirando al piso.

—Sólo actuó así porque estaba nerviosa, al igual que tú. Ya verás que todo estará bien— dijo él mientras le sonreía para calmarla.

El estómago de Hinata gruñó haciendo que la joven se sonrojara furiosamente. Itachi rió levemente y le dio un beso a su mano.

Hinata desvió su mirada para enfocarla en su prometido. Estaba muy feliz. Aunque muchos no estuviesen de acuerdo con su relación, no le importaba; eran felices teniéndose uno al otro.

Habiendo llegado al departamento y cumpliendo con su cometido se sentaron a tomar té y comer dulces. Compartir esos momentos simples los hacía sumamente felices. Ninguno de los dos necesitaba grandes detalles ni nada por el estilo para hacer de sus días… perfectos.

— ¿Cómo se lo d-diremos a mi familia, Itachi-kun? — Le preguntó Hinata de pronto.

—Es evidente que tu padre no aceptará si vamos solos. Pero descuida, tengo en mente lo que haremos para cambiar esa situación. — Respondió Itachi con tranquilidad. — Hablaré esta noche con el Hokage y su esposa, ellos podrían ayudarnos.

— ¿Y co-como se lo diremos a la tuya? — Preguntó ella con algo de ansiedad en la voz.

Por lo general, solía sentirse intimidada por la forma en la que era observada por los miembros del clan Uchiha. Era bien sabido que ambos clanes no se llevaban bien.

Sus nervios se incrementaron al pensar en lo que podría suceder al día siguiente.

—Hablaremos con ellos mañana. No será fácil, pero estamos juntos en esto. — Dicho esto entrelazaron sus manos— No te preocupes, estoy seguro que las cosas van a resolverse de una forma u otra.

Ella sonrió emocionada, sintiendo que su corazón se escaparía de su pecho. Tenía tantos motivos para amarlo y él con sólo unas pocas palabras conseguía enamorarla más.

Se amaban y la presencia del otro se había vuelto indispensable en su vidas. Cuando no estaban cerca, buscaban inconscientemente la presencia del otro o evocaban su recuerdo para sentirse, aún en la distancia.

El amor los había hecho cambiar.

Cambiaron su forma de ver el mundo, volviéndose éste lleno de colores y esperanza. Cambiaron su persona para mejorar, ya que el amor te incita a ser mejor. Cambiaron sus vidas solitarias por una llena de amor; desde que se encontraron, ya no hubo soledad, ni secretos y el dolor desaparecía cuando sentían la mirada del otro en sus ojos. Desapareció la presión de los demás sobre sus hombros, porque cuando estaban juntos, el mundo desaparecía y todo lo demás dejaba de existir. Para él, sólo quedaban sus ojos color perla mirándolo con amor. Para ella, esos ojos tan penetrantes y cálidos que invadían su interior y la hacían feliz.

Cuando terminaron de comer, se dirigieron a la sala, se quedaron allí en medio de un silencio cómodo, besándose y acariciándose uno al otro.

Itachi decidió que jamás permitiría que la apartaran de su lado y no le importaba tener que luchar contra el mundo, sólo al estar con ella se sentía feliz y completo. Cualquier obstáculo, por grande y dificultoso que fuese, podía ser superado si sentía su pequeña mano entrelazada a la suya.

Hinata se quedó dormida sobre su hombro. Itachi la observó dormir acariciando su cabello y besando su frente. Se sintió realmente feliz.

Con pesar la despertó; disfrutaba verla dormir. Sonrió al observar como fruncía el ceño mientras abría los ojos, besó su frente y se despidió de ella. No quería dejarla, pero debía ir a hablar con el Hokage y luego a su casa; su familia, en especial su hermano, lo estarían esperando.

* * *

Al llegar a su casa Itachi pasó directo a la cocina. Fue recibido por un molesto Sasuke, una curiosa Mikoto, y un indiferente Fugaku.

Sasuke estaba con el ceño fruncido repiqueteando los dedos sobre la mesa en un gesto de molestia.

Mikoto lo recibió con una gran sonrisa, mientras llenaba de besos el rostro de su hijo.

—Me alegro que estés bien, mi niño. — Habló Mikoto y luego lo amenazó con el cucharon. — La próxima vez avisa cuando no vas a llegar a casa, no me gusta preocuparme demasiado.

—Okaa-san usted no debería preocuparse, después de todo, no ha pasado nada malo. — Respondió Itachi mientras daba un suspiro resignado.

—Pero aún eres mi hijo y siempre me voy a preocupar. Ahora dime, ¿Qué sucedió para no haber llegado a dormir anoche? — le dijo Mikoto en tono cómplice.

—Probablemente estuvo con _esa_. — Intervino Sasuke con tono mordaz — Siempre está consumiendo su tiempo. Pareciera que se ha olvidado que tiene una familia. — Sasuke vio como la mirada de Itachi cambiaba y se volvía fría.

—"Esa" tiene un nombre. Se llama Hinata y te agradecería que la trates con respeto otouto. Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con mi novia, es algo que sólo nos concierne a nosotros, y no, no Sasuke, no he olvidado que tengo una familia, de hecho mi hora de llegada se debe a que estaba en una misión. — Habló Itachi mientras amedrentaba con la mirada a su hermano.

Sasuke se sintió frustrado, primero por la forma en la que la defendía y también por la mirada fría que le enviaba Itachi. Fugaku carraspeó, desviando la atención de todos.

Mikoto sirvió la cena e Itachi se sentó en su lugar. Cenaron en silencio y nadie pudo levantarse hasta que se acabasen su porción.

Itachi ayudó a su mama a limpiar, siempre lo hacía cuando estaba en casa.

Al terminar con los platos, fue al exterior de su hogar buscando un lugar en silencio para poder meditar. Sin embargo, sus planes se verían interrumpidos cuando escuchó unos pasos y la puerta corriéndose.

Sasuke se sentó a su lado; aún tenía el ceño fruncido, pero una expresión algo acongojada.

—Lo siento— dijo lentamente. —Es sólo que me molesta que ella tenga toda tu atención.

—Lo sé, pero tú sigues siendo mi tonto hermano menor, jamás dejarás de serlo, ten presente eso siempre.

Itachi golpeó la frente de Sasuke con sus dedos, mientras le sonreía. No podía enojarse demasiado tiempo con él, después de todo, era una de las personas más importantes de su vida.

Se quedaron conversando un poco más y luego fueron a dormir. Lo último que vio Itachi en sus pensamientos fue a Hinata dormir en sus brazos.

* * *

-Nahuni aparece con brinquillos de felicidad- Wiiiiiiiii he vuelto muajajajajaja...  
me he tardado un poco con el capitulo, es que la inspiración me ha trolleado bastante -_-

¡Pero ya regrese! y prepárense muajajajajaja...

Este cap va dedicado a mi amada Beta Sasha545, *O*

pd1: le recomiendo que vayan a su perfil, tiene magnificas historias, como love is, juegos sexuales, Hinata,yo y mi otro yo *O*

Tambien va dedicado a mis nee-chan hermosas aniacoug y shaoran28 *O*... las amo!

pd2: vayan a sus perfiles, tienen muy buenas historias! en la de ania-chan esta the harem, dulcinea, akatsukis girl *O*.  
y el de Shaoran-chan! esta de un inexplicable amor renace un clan y una nueva vida *O*

también se lo dedico a todas la personas que me han dejado un review! las amo! y gracias de corazon!

de premio les dejo itapeluches, sasupeluches y hinagalletas...  
tambien hay chocolate y todo mi amor para ustedes!

Nahuni


End file.
